Bully of Emperor Land
by Avationrocks10
Summary: Erik has a problem, Lance a mean and heartless overgrown emperor chick is bullying almost every chick in his generation, Lance also has a past that caused all of this,Will things go well between the two
1. Chapter 1

-**Here is a new story, Please note this relates to events in real life so don't think this is fake**

**-Again I don't own Happy Feet or it's characters**

* * *

-Right After HF2  
-New Emperor land

Erik was waddling towards his home after a long and fun day at penguin elementary."I am so proud of myself,My singing is getting so much better now."Erik has been the best singer in his class besides Bo and Atticus,His voice has got the attention of many classmate cheering for popularity, But it has cause him to become the target of...

"Well we meet again punk."

Erik started running for his life,behind him was a large overgrown emperor penguin chick"Not you Lance,Please you already did this yesterday." Lance quickly followed and lifted Erik off the ground, Erik tried to defend himself by throwing snow all over Lance's eyes, It worked but it made Lance more angry,Erik was helpless."Your really going to get it."Before He could proceed with what he was about to do Jess jumped from no where and spoke up.

"Come on guys stop it,No need to be hard."

Lance got angry and respond"Shut your mouth,You have no right to talk back to me"Jess just step up.

"You think that you can just bully him whenever you want to."

"Yeah."

Bo and Atticus and two more brave chicks appeared and joined with Jess.

"Your going to have to go though us first."

Lance thought for a second and pushed Erik on the ground."See you around."Lance give a mean look and took off,Bo waddled and helped Erik up,who was sniffing badly.

"Erik you alright?"

He was able to nod, Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Lets get you home quickly."

Meanwhile in another part of Emperor Land there was a scream that echoed off the walls of ice,Everyone looked to where it was coming from, They can see a chick falling towards the ground. There was a faint sound as the chick impacted the snow below,those who saw it began to cry, What was left of the chick was...Well you know. Lance's bullying issues has caused another chick to commit the unthinkable, Two emperor penguins overlook the remains of what is left of their chick,both of them crying. Nearby Memphis was talking to Noah,"This is the third time this happened,what are we suppose to do Noah?Banish him?"If something doesn't happen soon,the future nation could be at risk."

"If he doesn't learn soon enough,we will have to do it."

Banishing a chick was something that was rarely done,But chances of the chick surviving is 1/5, Erik since he was the smallest chick around,got bullied the most. All the known things bullies do were thrown at him, His two best friend Atticus and Bo were there to block Lance's evil actions from getting to Erik. Even if the negative insults and comments got to him, Erik remained strong. The rest of the other chicks tried to remain strong too, It all started at Erik's peeing incident. All of the Chicks thought it was funny so Lance tried to make himself popular. But it was that first Joke that got everyone afraid of him, It got worse when the first death came along. Lance thought that the chick was just trying to make him more popular, However what he doesn't understand was that his bullying has caused the chick to lose hope on life. He thought the second death was the same thing, however many chicks told their parents about Lance which passed on to the elders. By that time, the third chick to be bullied had already jumped from the cliff.

Mumble got told of what happened earlier and was angry at Lance not only for bullying Erik everyday but almost every chick in the emperor, He decided to do something to make his son feel a lot better.

-The next day

Erik was slowly making his way towards penguin elementary, he was still worried about running into Lance again. He don't know what will he do,will he have to face bullying for the rest of his life? Those question were answered when he heard Noah speaking to the Emperor nation,"Lance you cause a lot of trouble since the last 3 months,Your actions has caused three chicks to visit the Great Guin very early,therefore you are banished from Emperor land for the next 4 years."

Although were far from him, Lance give a evil eye at Erik, He yelled"Thanks for getting me here punk."Erik became scared,but again Bo, Atticus,Jess and the two chicks countered his comment.

"It was yourself that got you to where you were now."

"You shouldn't have made that decision to bully."

Lance left Emperor Land,saying to the wind," Mark my words Erik,when I come back your really going to get it." Erik waddled towards Penguin Elementary with his Five best friends. He felt relieved that they stood up for him, He continued his normal life singing and helping other classmates.

-Three months later

Lance was in worse conditions, his body lost a pound from not being able to swim to catch some fish. Worst of all he was facing dangers from Skuas, Extreme cold, and Starvation. He was not thinking straight all he care about was trying to survive and having revenge, when really he should be thinking about forgiveness and regret.

* * *

-**Here we have it, A bully who has no heart to almost anyone. What secrets are going to be revealed.**

**-All that will be answered in the next chapter until then peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2:Change in hearts

**-We are back for more chapters, Lets see what the story brings us this time.**

**Erik:Oh no,here we go again :(**

* * *

-Somewhere in Antarctica

-Two years later

Lance was barely had the strength to stand up,he was thinking back to the beginning of how this all started.

_Flashback_

Erik spins out of control and slides towards a slope of ice, It made him flew though the air and made him land on his head. There was gasps as He suddenly wees himself in humiliation. Every Chick including Jess laughed,Bo disappointed in everyone said. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Atticus quickly followed,Lance watch as Erik runs into a hole to hide. "If He is a laughing stock,Maybe I can use him to get me popular."He suddenly had a idea.

Flash forward

Three months before the story started

Lance sticks his leg and trips Erik as he walked pass, and throwing snowballs at Erik too. Again Every chick but Jess laughed to the sudden joke,Lance was suddenly popular. He decided that he should use others to make him more popular, Next He bullied a random chick,which backfired. None of the chicks were laughing,except they mumbling to one another."Come on guys,it is funny right." Everyone just walked away from him. Thinking it wasn't strong enough,He bullied Erik next. Again no one laughed and walk away from Lance.

-The next day

News spreaded as everyone was horrified by hearing about a chick throwing itself off a cliff, It was that random chick that Lance bullied the other day. He was thinking it was going to get him popular again so he waited, but every time he come by chicks they would just stare away and pretend he wasn't there. Later Lance ended up bullying two chicks after they said a negative comment to him.

-1 month later

One of the two chicks jumped off a cliff the same way the first one did, The reactions was huge. Everyone stayed away from Lance,even running away from him. Desperately, He started bullying every chick, Seeing what happened infront of him. Jess and two of his other friends joined up with Atticus and Bo to defend Erik since he was a primary target for Lance, The five was able to keep Erik away from Lance's bullying for a while. It was actually Jess and his two friends that told their parents about Lance,but nothing could have saved another chick from became the third victim.

_Flashback ends_

Lance came back to his mind as he saw some fish in a puddle nearby. They were just swimming in circles,quickly Lance tried to grab one but before he was interrupted by a voice.

"Well If it isn't a fat flipper boy."

Lance turned to find Boss Skua staring down at him, he was very annoyed by what the skua called him.

"So much for a strange brown bird who likes to kill **** everyday."

Boss Skua got mad and tried to stomp Lance but he reacted quickly and moved out of the way, Lance then started making snowballs and throwing them.

"Haha you think those are going to stop me fat flipper boy."

Lance became more mad and with was able to hit one of the Boss Skua's yellow eyes,with the it screaming and covering it's eye. Lance climb on its back. Quickly Boss Skua tried to fly away, but with Lance dragging him down. He crashed into a pile of snow,the force knocking the large bird out. Lance was able to jump off quickly and finally grab a fish from the puddle he saw earlier,he left quickly without checking the Skua.

-Meanwhile back at New Emperor Land

At Emperor Elementary,Erik was working with ten other chicks on a song"Lets go again,you guys can do it."

**Somewhere In My Memory-John Williams**

_"Candles in the window_

_shadows painting the ceiling_

_gazing __at __the fire glow_

_feeling that __gingerbread feeling_

_precious moments_

_special people_

_happy faces_

_I can see_

_Somewhere __in my __memory_

_Christmas __joys_

_all around me_

_Living __in my __memory_

_All of __the music_

_All of __the magic_

_All of __the family_

_home here __with me"_

"Not bad guys,your getting better at this. Just a few more and you will surely remember the lines."Erik was going to tell them to practice again when Mumble came to pick him up. "Erik,It is time to go."

Erik nodded and smiled,"Okay guy,We'll continue this tomorrow."

Mumble and Erik waddled towards a cave,where Gloria greeted them. Even if Erik was getting bigger,Gloria was still able to hold him up in her flippers"Hey honey,How was school."

-Back with Lance

Lance found a safe place and swallowed the fish he grabbed, then looked to the sky,"What am I going to do for the next two years." He thought and thought until he fell asleep.

Lance suddenly woke up,he was in a place. It wasn't Emperor Land but Two Penguins was standing in front of him, large ones infact,One male and One female."Who are you what do you want from me."

The Male penguin only said,"Guess just guess what I am and what I want."

"Are you the Great Guins?"

"So you finally noticed,then you must know what I want." The Female pointed towards a random direction, then three emperor chicks appeared and was walking beside to the Great Guins. Lance suddenly got wide eyed,at the same time the three emperor chicks had angry faces.

"These are the chicks that you killed."

"Me?"

The female spoke."Yes,your bullying has caused them to visit us early." The three chicks were then coming towards him,

"Don't come close to me."

The male grew angry,"You still don't get it do you,allow me to explain.

(clap)

A fourth penguin chick appears,IT WAS ERIK. Lance started breaking down, "NO!Your lying,Erik wouldn't do such a thing to get himself killed."

"Hmm,We will see then."

(Flipper claps again)

Location switches to Emperor Land,5 months from now. Lance looked around,It was fine until he heard Erik.

"Please Lance can't we just work this out."Erik was struggling to run from another version of himself.

Lance desperately tried to get Erik's attention but He couldn't,He could only watch as Erik trips and hold on to the edge of a cliff as he approached. Lance watched in horror as He stepped on Erik's flippers trying to make him fall, Lance then got so mad at himself that he jumped in and started fighting with himself,Erik watched at the battle unfolded in front of him, not knowing which is which. One of them gained the upper hand and beat the other,The winner went towards Erik catching him as his flippers slipped from the edge,Lance pulled Erik back on the cliff and only looked at Erik with a smile.

Emperor land disappeared and so did Erik,the male Great Guin spoke again."I see you still had a heart in yourself."

"You bet I did."

"Are you ready to forgive Erik."

Something happened that will change him forever, His evil part of himself suddenly came out and disappeared into the thin air.

"Yes,Great Guin I am ready."

The male kept on speaking."Alright,I trust you but before you go. You still didn't say sorry to these three."

Lance went ahead and said sorry for bullying them. Without said they walked away,turning into nothing as they went into the light.

"Good luck,Lance." Lance watched as both Great Guins disappeared.

Lance wakes up to another day,feeling happy.

-New Emperor Land

Erik smiled as he had the same dream about Lance fighting his evil self and coming to help Erik.

* * *

**-There you guys have it,Lance has a change in heart.**

**-He is finally going to forgive Erik**

**-But you will have to wait in the next chapter, Sorry XD**


	3. Chapter 3:Self Control

**-We are back,The full four years has gone so what would the outcome be.**

**-I guess you can find out yourself, enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

-2 years later

"Four long dangerous years and there it is,Emperor Land."Lance was happy as he got closer,but then suddenly he was suddenly shaking around was screaming at the same time,then he stopped with crossed his eyes into a mad position."It is time to finish what I started." Lance then continued walking.

-Emperor Land

Bo,Erik and other penguins waddled towards the front of a crowd,Bo looked alot like Gloria. You can tell the difference between the older and the younger,Mumble's generation has golden feathers while Erik's has yellow feathers.  
Erik looked alot like Mumble's appearance at the end of the first movie.

"Alright this is our last song before we end the concert."

**Give This Christmas Away-Matthew West**

**(I changed the lyrics so they would fit)**

(Erik)

_"What if I told you_  
_you have the power_  
_To give someone hope_  
_Beyond their wildest dream?_

_What if I told you it's_  
_right there in your hands?_  
_In your hands_

_It's hard to imagine_  
_How something so small_  
_Can make all the difference_  
_Tear down the tallest wall_

_What if the bully looked different this year_  
_What if we all just_

_Forgive the bully_  
_If there is love in your heart_  
_Dont let it stay there_

_Forgive the bully_  
_And your life wll be changed_  
_By the gift you recieve_  
_When you forgive the bully_

(Bo)  
_It's call forgiving_  
_It's serving the poor_  
_It's telling the orphan_  
_You're not forgotten anymore_

_It's doing what love does_  
_Even when no one's loving you_

(Erik and Bo)  
_Forgive the bully_  
_If there's love in your heart_  
_Don't let it stay there_

_Forgive the bully_  
_And your life wll be changed_  
_By the gift you recieve_  
_When you forgive the bully_

_For god so loved the world,_  
_He give his only son_  
_So we could be his hands, his feet, his love_  
_His love_

_What if I told you_  
_You have the power_  
_To give someone hope_  
_far beyond their wildest dreams?_

_What if the Bully looked different this year?_  
_What if we all just.._

(All)  
_Forgive the bully_  
_If there's love in your heart_  
_Don't let it stay there_

_Forgive the bully_  
_And your life will be changed_  
_By the gift you receive_  
_When you forgive the bully_

_Forgive the bully_  
_You have the power_  
_just forgive the bully_

Lance had just gotten close to Erik when the singing brought him back,"Erik!"

Erik heard a voice he was bound to hear again,"LANCE!"Erik saw him in the front,Erik waddled down.

"Hey buddy how is it...AHHHHHH!"Lance was shaking uncontrollably again and putting his flippers over his head.

"Lance what is wrong?"

"Just get away from me quickly."Everyone just stared as Lance stopped."Well,It has been a long time,now I can end this."Deep in Lance's mind,He was surrounded by darkness."NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"Lance was able to take back his body and say to Erik."MY EVIL SELF HAS TOOKEN OVER MY BODY ERIK,I WANT YOU TO RUN NOW."His evil self took back control,It made Lance reach for Erik. Doing what Lance told him to do,He ran as Jess and the others pend Lance to the ground trying to get him back to normal."I said enough."

Lance took a while but he overpowered all of them and ran after Erik.

-In Lance's mind

A evil version of himself was fighting with Lance for self control,"There is nothing you can do to save your friend now,Your hate has for him has made me powerful."

Lance talks back trying to make himself strong,"Your just a sad piece of myself that has fueled me for years just trying to get me to do what you nothing but a dark demon of myself who has no heart."

They continue to fight as Lance's body approach Erik,Who in turn is trying to talk his way out of it."Lance come on please snap out of it."

The evil self heard this and speaks. "No,I am going to enjoy this." The evil self then multiply into two, gaining the upper hand,"NO!"

Lance was about to give up when a shed of light surrounds them. The two evil versions brock their eyes to the sudden light."What is going on!"

The two Great Guins was standing infront of Lance and the two evil beings."So I see that your evil self is not willing to give up on killing Erik hmm."

The female speaks, "I guess We are going to have to do this ourselves." The two large penguins pass a growing orb towards them. The two evil penguins turn back into one and starts running in a random direction trying to get away as it was being sucked into the orb."NO YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!I WILL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU ALL!"

Lance says to the evil self,"The only thing that will haunt me for the rest of my life is my heart, YOU on the other hand will not."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The evil figure gives up control and lets Lance and his body fall into a slumber,It disappeared into the orb. The Great Guins then says to Lance."Your now back in control of your own body Lance,but your evil self is now loose into the real world. You must fight it once again before it can kill Erik,We will see you again soon."

Back in the real world,Erik was shaking Lance trying to wake him up."Come on Lance get up!" He desperately did as he saw a evil version now forming infront of him.

* * *

**-Well all the evil Lance had is now out of his body but it is now in the real world. Will Lance wake up in time to save Erik from the danger?**

**-Find out in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4:Recovery and Origins

**-Hello again,****Sorry for the late arrival of the story,I have been busy.**

**-Hope that I made it up to you,What would the outcome be.**

* * *

The Evil Lance look toward both Lance and Erik, It was fisting it's arms looking forward to beat both of them. The others were wadding up trying to get to them,but they can only watch as Erik desperately try to fend the evil Lance by charging at it and use force to throw it off balance. It went wrong,The Evil Lance threw Erik to the edge of a cliff.

"ERIK!"

Bo screamed helplessly as she saw him hanging on with all his strength, he just watched as the Evil Lance stepped on this flippers. At the last possible second that Erik was going to slip,Lance came from behind and the whole dream replayed infront of them both. Only this time as soon as Lance helped Erik up,he was hit from behind by the Evil Self and both of them went over the cliff. All of them just stared as they both hit the ground. The evil self disappeared and was never seen again

Jess hurried over and checked,"I THINK HES ARE DEAD!"Everyone came running looking for any sign of life.

_**-**_**Up above**

Lance was once again with the Great Guins,he just looked down in dismay.

"Am I really dead?"

The male spoke,"No not yet."

"Are you saying that?"

"Yes you see Lance,You in life have to pass his blood to the next generation.I am giving you another chance,You have proved yourself."

"But when will I be able to see..."

_**-**_**Days later**

Lance wakes up in pain as the scene unfolds,He was in deep inside a Cave. A Nurse attended to his side,"Your awake"

He didn't know what to say,He only had a question"Where is Erik?

"He has been visiting ever since you arrived here,He should be here soon."

Sure enough Erik came waddling and greeted him,"Hey Lance."

"Hey Buddy."Both of them shook flippers,"Look I am sorry for what I did to you those years ago."

"Don't worry no harm done although you did hurt my feelings."

"Do you still forgive me then."

"Of course Lance,why would I not?"Erik then turns his attention to the nurse."How long will he be here?"

"Well based to how it is looking he should be back to normal in few weeks time."

"Alright thanks."Erik turns to Lance."Lance maybe we can make up tomorrow,I got to go."

"Don't worry I'll be here Erik."

**-Later**

There was nothing but a chilling night as all the Emperor penguins were sound asleep,except for Lance who was shaking in his sleep. Some of the words that come out of his beak were clear,"No..No..Mom..Dad..please..come..back." He woke up with tears visible.

"Just a bad dream again."He stared to at the ceiling of the cave until he asleep again.

-**The Next Morning**

Lance wakes up to the sound of Erik coming into the cave,He see Lance with his eyes all red."Lance,were you crying?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what is wrong then."

"It is none of your concern Erik."

"Well It is MINEs now and I want to end it,Just tell me and It'll go away."

_Flashback_

A female tends to Lance"Come on Lance,Lets go home."

Lance was happy as he was being carried by his mother towards a Male coming back from the sea,dropping a Fish and breaking through the its skin."Here Lance,this is for you."He dropped down and hugged his pa."Thanks Dad."

As Lance dug into the fish,cracking can be heard from underneath. Fearing for their lives they picked Lance up and waddled as fast as they could towards Emperor Land, but it was too late the ice broke infront of them. The female looked at Lance."I love you Lance."Lance was suddenly thrown to the other side,landing safely."MOM!DAD!"Lance could only watch as the ice his parents were on break into a million pieces far below He began to cry."NO NO MOM DAD PLEASE COME BACK!"Lance knew that they weren't coming back, He knew he must return to Emperor Land without his parents. He continued to cry until he reached the entrance,He was now a orphan.

_Flashback ends_

Lance was now crying making Erik feel horrible."I had no one to go to,I hide and stole fish from other chicks.I wanted to get noticed,That is why I started bullying you and everyone else.I am sorry Erik but you have to get away from me."

Erik tried to cheer him up"Lance,I know how you feel."

"Look at yourself Erik,You got a mother and a father.I was forced to spend the rest of my life by myself."

"You got to let it go and go on with life Lance,Your alive and their not. THAT IS WHAT IT MATTERS!

"I just can't right now Erik,Just leave me alone."Erik did what he said leaving Lance all by himself."

* * *

**-Depressing isn't it,This is one of the reasons why most bullies do what they do.**

**-I will see you in the next chapter until then peace.**


	5. Chapter 5:Acceptance

**-Hello again,Last time Lance revealed his origins why he started bullying.**

**-Can Erik make things right,or will Lance die slowly in sadness.**

* * *

-**Days later**

Even though the injury still kicked in,Lance waddled outside Emperor Land still in tears. Unknown to him, Erik, Bo, Atticus and Jess closely. Lance took them to a cliff,He looked down and cried even more. Erik suddenly got wide eyed,"Hi Mom and Dad,I has been a long time hasn't it."Lance just looked up and nodded,"So you came here to wonder what I was doing right."

Erik and the others soon come out of their hiding spots,"We know your pain Lance,Erik told us everything."

"Good for you guys,Can you leave cause I just needed alone time right now."

"Please forget about the past Lance,It wasn't your fault."

Bo decided to back Erik up,"He is right Lance,Think about what your mom did to save you there.

Lance just ignored and looked back down towards the bottom of the cliff,Atticus was concerned"This isn't working Erik."

"I know Atticus,We need to get to him somehow."Erik looked at all of his closest friends,"I have a idea,just follow my lead guys."

**Truly Madly Deeply-Savage Garden**

(Erik)

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your friend_  
_Be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath_  
_Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I will be strong_  
_I will be faithful_  
_Because I am counting on a new beginning_  
_A reason for living_  
_A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

Seeing no hesitation,the others joined in one by one

(Erik and Bo)

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_  
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_  
_That'll make you wanna cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_  
_Of the highest power and lonely hours_  
_The tears divide you_

(All but Lance)

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it friend?_  
_Don't have to close your eyes_  
_'cause it's standing right before you_  
_All that you need will surely come_

It was working,Lance was now beginning to get it.

(Lance)

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your friend_  
_Be everything that you need_  
_I love you more with every breath_  
_Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_(All)I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I wanna lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain_  
_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_  
_I want to lay like this forever_  
_Until the sky falls down on me)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

After they finished,Lance turned to their direction. "Your right guys,I should give up."Lance back away from the edge,feeling foolish."Thanks for believing in me all this time, I-Its just been so hard to deal with my emotions."

"Don't worry Lance,If it gets to you again. Just come to us and We'll all help you."

"Thanks guys."

Lance was now being led back to Emperor land by the four,It took weeks but Lance finally got over his dark past. He also worked up his singing voice too,He has came to realize the meaning of life. Everyone became happy as Lance adapted to their lifestyle,All of them came to peace. The bully has finally given his past for his hope and future.

* * *

**-This story is based on real life events that happen almost everyday,Some of which start by just a single tragic event.**

**-More stories will be coming in the future,Until then Peace out**


End file.
